highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Rating Game: Team Gremory vs Team Riser
Summary As soon as the battle between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory begins, Rias orders Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko to place traps in preparation for Riser's assault. Issei and Koneko, then head to the gymnasium where they are confronted by four of Riser's servants: his Rook, Xuelan, and Pawns, Mira, Ile and Nel. Koneko battles Xuelan while Issei battles the remaining three Pawns. Issei manages his task of immobilizing his opponents after revealing his new move, Dress Break, which strips the girls of their clothes. Koneko also successfully immobilizes Xuelan to which the two then leave the gymnasium, allowing Akeno to deal the finishing blow and force the defeated four to retire. Meanwhile, Kiba intercepts another three of Riser's Pawns, that were on their way to Rias' headquarters and engages them: Shuriya, Bürent, and Marion. As Koneko and Issei decide to move on to the next phase of their plan, she is suddenly taken out by a surprise attack from Riser's Queen, Yubelluna. Enraged, Issei then challenges Yubelluna in an attempt to avenge Koneko, but is stopped by Akeno, who then proceeds to fight Yubelluna in his place. Issei then regroups with Yuuto as Rias is forced to revise her strategy, due to Akeno's fight with Yubelluna, and decides to face Riser herself, despite both Issei's and Yuuto's strong objections. With no options left, both men proceed to challenge the remaining members of Riser's peerage: Ravel Phenex, Riser's younger sister and Bishop (only for this time), Karlamine, Riser's Knight, Isabela, Riser's Rook, Siris, Riser's other Knight, and Ni and Li, Riser's twin Pawns. Yuuto, on the other hand, fights Karlamine while Issei fights Isabella, whom he manages to defeat by using his Dress Break to disable her movements, and attacking her with his Dragon Shot when she's distracted. Issei, hoping to be more useful to Rias, allows the Boosted Gear to further evolve into the Boosted Gear Gift, and transfers the boosted power to Yuuto's Sword Birth, allowing them to instantaneously defeat all of Riser's remaining pieces aside from Ravel, who had decided not to fight. The victory, however, is short-lived due to an unexpected announcement of Akeno's defeat and Yuuto's sudden elimination by Yubelluna. Ignoring Ravel's warning, Issei goes to Riser's headquarters, promotes into Queen, and heads to the rooftop to assist Rias and Asia. Issei, however, was incapable of doing anything as his body had reached its limit due to the burden the boosted power was continuously placing upon his body and ended up being nearly beaten to death by Riser. The Rating Game ends with Rias resigning, concerned about Issei's safety, thus ending in Riser's complete victory. Participants Battles Gym * Issei vs Ile, Nel, and Mira * Koneko vs Xuelan Outside of Gym *Akeno vs Xuelan, Ile, Nel, and Mira * Yubelluna vs Koneko * Yubelluna vs Akeno Forest * Yuuto vs Shuriya, Bürent, Marion School Grounds * Issei and Yuuto vs Karlamine, Mihae, Siris, Isabela, Ni, Li, and Ravel On top of the roof * Asia, Rias and Issei vs Riser and Yubelluna Results Gym * Issei vs Ile, Nel, and Mira (Undecided) * Koneko vs Xuelan (Undecided) Outside of Gym * Akeno vs Ile Nel Xuelan and Mira (Winner: Akeno) * Yubelluna vs Koneko (Winner: Yubelluna) * Yubelluna vs Akeno (Winner: Yubelluna) Forest * Yuuto vs Shuriya, Bürent, Marion (Winner: Yuuto) School Ground * Issei vs Siris, Mihae, Siris, Isabela, Ni, Li, and Ravel (Interrupted) * Issei and Yuuto vs Karlamine, Mihae, Siris, Isabela, Ni, Li, and Ravel (Winner: Issei and Yuuto) On top of the roof * Asia, Rias and Issei vs Riser and Yubelluna (Winner: Riser and Yubelluna) Trivia Category:Rating Game